The Return
by JayTheMighty
Summary: A group of normal teenagers find a hangar containing mobile suits. Just imagine the trouble they'll get themselves into.
1.

Disclaimer: *A young man of about 16 walks out onto the stage* "Welcome, I am Jay, and as mighty as I may be, I do not own Gundam Wing. But you knew that already didn't you."  
  
Chapter One: The Story Begins  
  
It is a Stormy, dreary day and four Teenagers are sitting in at a restaurant ordering pizza and waiting restlessly for something. The oldest of them, Amar, is 17. He has short black hair that hangs just above his dark green eyes. He is tall and muscular and is wearing a long white sleeveless shirt and white pants. His name means immortal. With him is Barren, the voice of reason in the group. He is 16 and is medium height. He has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes; he is the most sensible of them all. There is also Callista who is 16. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. She is extremely beautiful and just about every guy in the place is staring at her. She is wearing black leather pants and a black top. The last of them is Gabrielle, the wildest and youngest of them. Age 15, she has shoulder length green hair that is tied back and bright blue eyes. She is dressed in baggy jeans and a red tank top.  
"Hey wasn't Jay supposed to meet us here a half an hour ago?" Amar asked. "Yeah, but you know how he is." Replied Barren. "Never where he is supposed to be?" Callista answered "And always where he isn't supposed to be?" Gabrielle added. Irritated, the group waited restlessly. "He's the one who told us to come here and he isn't even here yet." Amar said angrily. " Well you knew that would happen." Callista replied. "What did he want us here for that was sooo important anyway?" Gabrielle asked. "I dunno, nobody ever tells me what's goin on." Amar replied. "Hmmm...I wonder why?" Gabrielle joked. "Veeeery funny." Amar answered as he tossed her a sarcastic look. "Hey people, I could be sleeping right now, if he's not here in ten seconds I'm gone." Callista interrupted. "Guys just chill. He'll be here." Replied Barren  
Just then two people enter the restaurant. One is tall and slender with long wild black hair that hangs down to the middle of his back and hangs in front of his face covering his light brown eyes. He runs his hand through his hair, moving it out of his vision and turns to whisper something to the person who is with him. The person, a little shorter than his friend, turns and nods. He has red hair that is about shoulder length. His eyes are green and give him pleasant look. The taller figure is dressed in a black tank top with a leather jacket covering his arms and a pair of black pants. The shorter figure is wearing a gray sweater and jeans.  
Barren turns to look at the two as they enter "See I told you guys he'd be here"  
Gabrielle looks up at the taller boy, "Welcome back to the world of the living Jay, I was hoping you would stay buried but hey, you can't win every battle now can you." "Nice to see you too, Gabby you always brighten my day so very much!" Jay replied sarcastically. " Hey, you run into traffic on the way or something?" Callista questioned, concerned. "Yeah, the rains have got the roadways all wrecked." Jay answered, "Oh, by the way, you all remember Octavius." "Nice to see you guys again," said Octavius. "Yeah it's been a while. How are you?" Asked Amar. "I'm sure he's just fine." Intruded Gabrielle, "but erm didn't you call us here for a reason?"   
"Well actually yes, I've found something at the dig site that I think you all should see." Jay replied coolly. "The Dig? In this weather? You must be crazy." Barren argued. "I've been trying to tell you guys that he was crazy for the longest." Joked Gabrielle. "Well maybe I am a little crazy but you guys gotta trust me on this one." Jay answered. "Jay, you can't be serious. We can't go to the dig in this storm. We barely made it here." Amar answered responsibly. "Well, hey I wanna go!" Gabby whined. "You would." Callista teased. "Well it sounds like fun, and we sure aren't having any just sitting here." Gabby answered in her defense. "True, but it's dangerous at the dig with the weather like this." Barren replied. "Well danger sure hasn't ever stopped her before." Callista said. Octavius, though holding his silence for a while, finally spoke up. "I know I may not have much say in the matter but I really think you guys might want to check this out." "Well what is it anyway?" Amar asked. "Well you see, while Jay and I were digging we came across a strange reading. Upon further investigation it turned out to be some type of sub-terrainian hangar. I suggested we go in and check it out but Jay said that it would be better if you guys came."  
"Well I'm glad to know that you do think about us after all." Callista chirped sarcastically, " but what do you expect to find there that could be so important?" "I'll show you." Jay answered excitedly.  
A while later the six of them reassembled at the dig site and Jay is in the lead preparing to enter the ruins. Gabby is walking next to him anxiously; Octavius, Callista, Barren, and Amar follow them closely. " Here we are." Said Jay proudly. " Well Barren, you're the computer whiz, can you get this thing to open?" "I'll try." Answered Barren. Barren moved slowly over to a console on the side of what appeared to be an entrance to the structure and began pressing some buttons randomly, just then the rains intensified and one of the dirt walls began to break apart and fall down the ridge towards them. "Barren, you might wanna make something happen kind quick like, we got some problems over here!" Amar yelled. "Amar, you try to hold back those rocks, Octavius come with me to help Barren." Jay ordered.   
Jay and Octavius ran over to Barren and began helping him while Amar tried to hold back the debris and Callista kept Gabrielle out of danger. " Guys I.... I can't hold it back anymore. The rocks are coming down too strong and the rains are going to cause a land slide, we're stuck!" Amar yelled through the raging storm. "We can't get out of here the ground is sliding out from under us!" Screamed Gabrielle, as she scrambled up the side of a wall only to slide back down. "HERE THEY COME!!!" Yelled Amar. Everyone turned just in time to see the landslide heading straight for them. " Come on, Come on, COME ON!" Jay yelled as he punched the console with his fist. The six friends huddled together just as the wall wave of rock and earth came over them.  



	2. 

Gabrielle: My God Jay! You tried to kill all of us in the first chapter!  
Jay: Chill Gabby, the stories just starting and it's about to get interesting. *Smiles evilly*  
Barren: I know that look, I don't like that look. What did you do?  
Jay: Just read on. Heheheh....  
  
  
There is silence and darkness for a long time. Suddenly the silence is interrupted by a familiar voice.   
  
"WHOA! We almost died, that was so...COOL." "Gabby shut up." Answered Amar, as he pulled himself up to a sitting position and wiped the mud from his face. "Well it was, and besides nobody got hurt." Gabby retorted. "Hey where are we anyway" asked Callista. Jay walked over to the rest of the group and knelt down next to where they sat. "Well as far as I can tell, we must've gotten the doors to the hangar open right before the landslide hit us." Jay answered calmly, "Which means we're inside. So we might as well check it out, right?" "If I ever get out of here I'm going to kill you Jay, but first I wanna see what all that trouble was for." Amar replied.   
  
Just then the group was interrupted by Octavius' voice. "Hey Guys, check this out!" The group walked over to where Barren and Octavius stood, examining with a large console. "What's up?" Gabby asked excitedly. "I think we found the light switch to this place." Barren called back between keystrokes. As Barren continued to key excitedly, the entire room began to hum with energy, in an instant the panels jumped to life. The floor and ceiling lights zipped on and the wall lights followed closely behind, revealing something that hadn't been seen anywhere but history books for centuries. The Gundams.   
  
The majestic mobile suits loomed overhead like shadows of the past. The five suits stood against the walls of the Hangar like resting armor waiting for its samurai to reclaim it. They stood in a row leading to another large door. "OOOOH!" Gabby gaped in awe at the suits while the others admired in their respective manners. "This is amazing, I didn't think these things existed anymore. I would've never thought anything like this would be down here." Callista exclaimed. "I've got to know more about these things," Jay thought out loud, walking over to what appeared to be the main computer.   
  
Hours later the five teens had already laid claim to and figured out how to open the Gundams. All the while, Jay sat at the computer pulling up memory files and searching the database. "Hey wait a minute, Jay you don't have a robot. There are only five." Gabby called out from the Gundam she had chosen as her own. "So does that mean you get to be mission control and run the base?" "Yeah, that sounds good I guess." Jay answered without looking up from the screen. "You can fly mine sometimes if you like." Barren called as he inspected his mobile suit. "Thanks Barren, but don't worry about it." Jay replied with his eyes locked on the screen.   
  
Octavius, looking up from his suit, noticed that Jay didn't seem to have paid any attention to the Gundams or even made an attempt to claim one. "What's so interesting over here that you haven't left the screen since you found it." Octavius asked as he walked over to his friend. "Well Octavius, you remember in school when we learned about the Great Colonial Wars don't you?" Jay asked staring into the screen. "Yeah, why?" Octavius replied. "Well all of the books said that there were five Gundams, right?" Jay asked as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "Yes... Why?" Octavius asked a little confused. "Count the suits. How many are there?" Jay asked as his eyes zipped back and forth reading the words on the screen. "Five Jay. There are five of them. Why?!" Octavius asked, concerned and irritated. " Is this about you not getting a suit? We can share mine, ok." Octavius answered frustrated. "Only five suits in here huh?" Jay asks. "Right." Octavius answers.   
  
Just as the words left his friends lips Jay began to laugh uncontrollably. Jay pushes one button on the keyboard, stands, and for the first time in what may have been hours, looks away from the screen. "Follow me Octavius." Jay called out as he got up and walked towards the large doors at the end of the hangar. Octavius as well as the others followed him closely. When he arrived at the door, Jay moved over to a panel beside them, keyed in a few things and pressed enter. Seconds later, the door began to glow and opened, revealing an hundreds of mobile suits lined against both walls, all leading to one suit that stood above them all. "Ha! Looks like I'll get a suit after all!" Jay said, looking back at his bewildered friends. "I call these!" He joked.  



	3. 

Callista: That's no fair, How come you get all of those suits?  
Jay: Well, you guys took all the other ones.  
Amar: and anyway he can only fly one suit at a time Cal.  
Jay: We'll see. Heheheh...  
  
Now all six friends control the power of the Gundams, but what are all of the other mobile suits in the room with Jay's Gundam for?  
  
The six children stood at the computer screen while Jay pulled up the profiles for the suits and begins to read. "Amar had chosen the Gundam called Yogiri. The white and gray Gundam was constructed for underwater and land combat. It has a built in stealth mode which makes emits a fog around it that has the capability to block radar and scanners. It has dual beam sabers, wing Vulcan's mounted on its shoulders and its special weapon is called the HydroBuster, which can only be used underwater and in outer space. Barren has chosen the Gundam Enma. It is a red and black Gundam that is equipped with a double flame cannon. It is a very heavily armored Gundam and is loaded down with an arsenal of guns, missiles, and other projectiles."   
  
"Gabrielle chose the Gundam Crassus. Brown and white, Crassus is an all terrain Gundam. Twin vernier boosters give it outer space capabilities. The built into the Gundam's arms are two Catalyst busters; which fire a blast of energy strong enough to sculpt mountains. Crassus is also armed with a Gundanium hammer which if thrown will return to it's hands. Callista is the pilot of the silver Gundam Amazon. The Amazon is equipped with two heat rods (The whip-like thing that Epyon has.) which are extendable. The winged Gundam is built for speed. The fastest of the suits the Medusa is invisible to the naked eye at top battle speed."   
  
"Octavius has chosen the Gundam Adonis. The winged mobile suit is silver in color and is armed with a double-edged beam lance, which can detach in the middle becoming two separate weapons. The Adonis is armed with a Beam cannon called the TerraCannon. At full power the Cannon could destroy a small colony. The Sixth and final mobile suit, the one I will pilot, is called The Aiiro. The Blue mobile suit is equipped with a beam saber; twin shoulder mounted missile launchers, an Atomic Wave Buster, which fires a ball of energy that explodes on contact. It can also be powered up to fire a massive beam of energy. The Aiiro also has the ability to transform into a jet."   
  
"The Aiiro is the main control module for all of the other blue suits that were stored with it. The smaller suits, called Manerus, or Mimics, much like the mobile dolls of the past, are unmanned and can be programmed from the cockpit of The Aiiro. The Mimics are equipped with beam sabers and beam rifles."   
  
When Jay finished reading the mobile suits profiles he stood up and walked over to the Aiiro. Smiling he said the words everyone was thinking. "Well, lets take these babies out for a test drive." One by one Barren, Amar, Callista, Octavius, Gabrielle, and Jay got into their mobile suits and powered them up. Gabrielle was the first to locate the button used to open the Mobile suit deck allowing them outside. The Gundams zoomed out of the base into the outside world. They spilled out of the hillside over the water where the dig was located.   
  
The Crassus burst out of the base wielding its hammer, only to plunge into the ocean below, sending waves crashing onto the nearby shore, where it eventually emerged. The Yogiri was next, flying out into the open air. Amar clumsily managed a few aerial maneuvers before leveling out at a steady altitude. The Adonis and Amazon flew out at the same time. The two mobile suits flew gracefully through the air as if trained pilots flew them. Barren in the Enma was next to emerge. The suit blazed upright across the water onto the shore and followed the Crassus; both leaving huge tide pools in their footprints. The Last of the suits was The Aiiro followed by three Maneru in "V" formation. The Aiiro morphed into jet mode and skimmed over the water and the Maneru followed. "I'm going to program these things to guard the base you guys." Jay said as his image popped onto the COM screens in the five other suits. Jay punched in a few commands and seconds later all three Maneru hung a sharp U-turn and returned to the base. The six friends went their separate ways and agreed to meet back at the base in a few hours.   
  
In the few hours they were separated, Gabrielle managed to use Crassus to destroy her principal and algebra teacher's car, and appear on just about every news show in the country for stomping through town in a giant robot. Octavius and Callista stayed together and helped to stop a plane from crashing and scare the pee out of a group of bank robbers with Amazon and Adonis.  
  
Barren used Enma to assist in the cleaning up of several accidents that occurred as a result of the storm and helped a train that got knocked of off the track by a fallen tree. Amar used the mist to bring a sinking ship's crew to safety and find a sunken treasure, which he brought back to the base.  
  
Jay used his time to fly around the world to all of the places he always dreamed of seeing. He even thought about trying to go into outer space but decided against it. When everyone returned to the base, it was decided that Amar's treasure would have to go to the city to fix the damage Gabrielle had caused. "You guys are just mad because I got there first." Was the only thing Gabby had to say about the matter.   
  
At the end of the day a cloaking device and shield was put around the base and the six friends left for home, only to find their families watching news about giant robots seen all over. The six teens sat at their homes and watched as a military official came on the screen and began to talk about the army taking steps to eliminate this new threat. The thing that made them all jump up and run to the phone at the same time was when he said, "If the colonies want a war, then a war is what they'll get, weapons will be in place for an attack very soon."   



	4. 

Octavius: What are we gonna do!?   
Jay: About what?  
Octavius: Are you crazy!? We might have started a war in one day!  
Jay: Really, well let's just see how long it takes us to stop it. Heheheh...  
  
  
The next morning, the six friends are assembled at the base again. The group is in panic. "What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?" Callista paced back and forth. "How did this happen?" The whole group turns to face Gabrielle. "Well, we said the treasure should be enough to pay for the damage." She said in her defense. "For you information I was going too use that money to buy myself a car." Amar said, upset. "What in the heck do you need a car for!? You've got that huge thing sitting right there that can go faster than any car I can think of!" Gabby retorted. "That still doesn't make what you did acceptable Gabby." Said Barren. "Alright guys, that's enough. We have all established that what Gabby did was wrong. Very wrong." Jay said looking at Gabby the entire time. "But that's not our main focus, we can't change the past so we have to try to change the future."   
  
"What do you mean?" Octavius asked. "We've got to find a way to let the Earth know that the damage done was not an attack by the colonies." Jay said. "So what are we supposed to do, go trash a colony like what happened here?" Gabby asked. "NO, NO, NO! That is not what I'm talking about!" Jay yelled frustrated. "If Earth's military forces attempt an attack on the colonies then we'll have to stop them, the only problem is that if we do that, it will support the idea that the colonies are responsible. They'll just think we are colony rebels fighting back, rather than mediators." Jay said as he rubbed his eyes trying to think. "So what your saying is that if we fight, then we escalate the situation, and if we don't fight and let Earth attack the colonies then the situation becomes escalated by itself." Barren translated. "Great, so we've got a classic Lose, Lose situation. Stuck between a rock and a hard place." Amar stated. "Well, it looks like all we can do now is wait and see what Earth's military's next move is, then we go from there." Callista reasoned. "Until then, we had better learn how to use these things better," "weapons and all." She said in a low voice. "And I didn't even get to see the Pyramids." Jay said childishly.  
  
Halfway around the world, the famous Bright Family is in Egypt at a dig site, The Bright brothers, Ryan and Jordan are closely supervising a dig.  
  
"What is taking these liver sucking swamp rats so long to find it!" Jordan roared; enraged at the fact that they had been at the dig for an entire month and hadn't found a trace of anything yet. Jordan was only 13 years old and was already one of the richest people in the world. He was average height for his age with short black hair and brown eyes. He was thin and what he lacked in physical stature he made up for in mental capabilities. He was known throughout the world and colonies for being a prodigy, far more intelligent than any normal 13-year-old he was already a world-renowned scientist. Even more knowledgeable than any adult scientist, Jordan was responsible for much of the advances in technology in this time. "Calm down Jordan, there's no sense in getting upset, we know it's here, it's just a matter of them finding it now." Ryan said, laying his large hand on his brother's shoulder. Ryan, unlike his brother was of astounding physical stature. He was taller and stronger than most grown men and was only 16; his hair was black and a little longer than his brother's, his eyes the same brown color. He was physical person and preferred to leave technical matters to his brother. "They'll find it." He said calmly. "They had better." Jordan said impatiently.   
  
Just as the words left Jordan's mouth a shout rose from the workers. "They've found it." Jordan said evilly. "Lets go." The two brothers slid down into the dig area and ran over to the newly uncovered hangar door. "Get out of the way!" Ryan shouted, throwing several grown men out of his way with one hand. "Here it is sir, just like you said." A worker said. "Of course it's here you idiot, I'm never wrong! Get rid of this monkey Ryan." Jordan said aggravated. Ryan easily tossed the worker into a nearby wall, his limp body crumpling softly on the ground. Jordan strolled over to the console on the side of the door. After keying in a few things the doors began to open. Walking mechanically over to the main console, as if he had been there before, Jordan activated the main power and the lights buzzed on, revealing what the brothers were looking for. On one side of the room was a row of hundreds of orange mobile suits and on the other a row of hundreds of red mobile suits. At the end of the hangar stood two large Gundams, One red and one Orange. Jordan looked up from the console and smiled at his brother. "We've found them." He said as he began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Shun and Senshi. They're both here." Jordan said to his brother. "Which one will I fly?" Ryan asked. "Yours is the red one Ryan, the one called Senshi. Shall I tell you about it?" Jordan replied. "Yeah, tell me what this thing can do." Said Ryan anxiously. Jordan walked over to the hangar's main computer and began to read the profile for the Shun and Senshi Gundams.   
  
"The Shun Gundam is the orange one that I'll be piloting. It is equipped with a beam sword, planet defensers, which generate a defensive energy field, and a Negative Ion Beam Cannon. It is also equipped with dual hornet missile launchers mounted on the shoulders. The Shun has large wings with missile launchers and vulcan guns attached the ability to morph into bird mode." Jordan read aloud.  
  
"The Senshi, which is the red suit you will be piloting, is equipped with 2 chest mounted Vulcan guns and 2 beam sabers for close range combat, and two Beam Bazookas mounted on the shoulders. It is equipped with falcon missiles and the Bazookas can be put together to form the Terra Crusher Beam Cannon. The winged mobile suit, Senshi, also has the ability to morph into bird mode." Jordan continued to read.   
  
"The smaller orange suits are called Minions and are equipped with beam sabers, missile launchers, and a beam cannon. The smaller red units, called Kairai, are also armed with beam sabers, missile launchers and a beam cannon." Jordan read.   
  
"Heheheh, now how about we take these babies for a test run." Ryan requested. "Shall we?" Jordan asked evilly. "Let's." Ryan said as he ran towards the Senshi with Jordan behind him heading for the Shun. The two brothers climbed into their suits and at the same time powered them up and prepared them for flight. Jordan opened the launch bay and the two brothers were airborne in seconds. The two suits maneuvered beautifully through the desert air. "Let's see how fast these things can move." Ryan called to his brother over the COMM system. "I'll race you!" Jordan called back to the image of his brother in the COMM screen. In the next moment the two Gundams were flying at full speed towards the Pyramids, only to be cut off by a winged blue Gundam with three smaller blue suits following it in "V" formation.   



	5. The Encounter

Jordan: Hey, you with the suit. Who are you and how'd you get that Gundam?  
Jay: Hey, Aren't you Jordan Bright the boy genius?  
Jordan: Yes I am, now answer my question.  
Jay: OK, but can I have your autograph?  
  
  
At the same moment three sensors went off. One sensor in the Aiiro, showing the incoming red and orange suits, one sensor in the Shun, showing the familiar red suit and the unidentified blue suit, and the other in the Senshi, showing the Shun and the mysterious blue craft.  
  
"I want that suit." Jordan said quietly over the COMM to his brother. "I'm going to try to make contact with the pilot." Ryan called back. Meanwhile in the Aiiro, "Barren, what am I supposed to do? There two other mobile suits out here, a red one and an orange one, and they're following me." Jay said into the COMM. "Well," Barren said, communicating with Jay from the base's computer, "are they hostile?" "Well not yet but I'm not gonna wait for them to be." Jay called back. "I'm going to transfer a visual to you and move the three Maneru with me into a defensive formation." Jay said, the words coming out more calmly than he felt. "Alright Jay, do you want me to send in back up? Cal was going to visit the Sphinx, she may still be in the area." Barren offered. "Ready ten Maneru to meet me on my way back home, top speed. If these guys make an attempt to follow me to the base then I don't think these three will hold them very long," Jay said "And as far as sending Callista in, well that's not necessary. If something happens, I'd rather it just be me. You could always send in like a hundred Maneru to bust me out anyway" Jay joked nervously. "Alright buddy, you be careful out there." Barren called. "Opening visual now." Jay said as he keyed in a command that allowed Barren to see a picture of the two suits following him. "I wanted you to see what they look like before I break them." He joked, even more nervous than before.  
  
"It's speeding up." Ryan said. "And the other suits look like they're moving into some type of formation." "Good, this is the perfect opportunity to see first hand what the Minion and Kairai mobile suits can do." Jordan said. "Three each?" Ryan questioned his brother. "Sounds good, we don't want an overkill, and maybe some of the blue suit will be left intact for study." Jordan said. "Ha, you're a funny guy little bro, the Kairai are going to blow that suit out of the sky." Ryan said laughing at the possibility of anything being left after the attack. "Humph, not if my Minion get here first." Jordan challenged. "Hey you in the blue Gundam, you wanna play a game. We'll try to destroy you, and you try to live."  
  
At that moment six more mobile suits showed on the Aiiro's sensors. "Great they've got friends." Jay said to himself. "Well I'm not about to go down that easily." Transforming the Aiiro from bird mode to battle mode he opened up a COMM link to the Shun and Senshi. "If you guys want me, come and get me, but don't think I won't put up a fight." He said to the brothers. "Well we want you to put up a fight of course, where would all the fun be if you didn't." Ryan said in return popping up on Jay's COMM. "Huh? I know that face; I've seen him before. He's a member of the famous Bright family, the older brother Ryan. So that must mean that the other pilot is Jordan Bright." Jay whispered to himself. "Maneru Attack formation." He said as he keyed in a command, which caused the Maneru to transform from bird mode to battle mode and maneuver into an offensive formation.   
  
In an instant, Jay had spun the Aiiro around activated the beam saber and was headed straight for his unsuspecting pursuers. Caught off guard, the Shun and Senshi evaded barely dodging the attack. "You want a fight, heh, well then a fight is what you'll get." Jay called. "How dare you!?" Jordan raged. "Minions, Kill him, kill him now!" The three approaching Minions drew their beam cannons and fired towards the Aiiro, dodging he flew straight above the blast with his beam saber ready, bringing it back with lightning speed, he easily sliced through one of the attacking Minions, firing missiles at the remaining two. Meanwhile two Maneru had moved over to meet the approaching Kairai, firing missiles and drawing their sabers, following close behind the missiles. The Kairai answered the Maneru missiles with their own, causing the explosion needed to conceal the advancing Maneru long enough for two Kairai to be decapitated. "WHAT IS GOING ON, WHY AREN'T WE WINNING!?" Jordan raged. "If you want something done right, then it is best to do it YOURSELF!" Ryan yelled, as he flew into the fray, targeting the spare Maneru, and firing his Wing Vulcans. Drawing his two beam sabers and connecting them to form a double bladed beam saber, The Senshi spun his deadly weapon through the air and came down on the Maneru, splitting it in half.   
  
Just as the Aiiro finished off the last Kairai and another Minion, Jordan smashed into him with the Shun. "Ha! You monkey, you didn't really think you'd win." Jordan mocked as he sent the Aiiro spiraling towards the ground. "AAAAGGHHH!" Jay yelled out in pain as he fought desperately to regain control of his suit. "Come on Aiiro, I know you can do it," He spoke softly to his Gundam. "Now let's show these guys what we've got." Leveling the Aiiro out Jay launched a spray of missiles at the Shun, flew straight up at full speed, spun around, powered up the Atomic Wave buster cannon, and fired at the Senshi. The Senshi, drawing back to attack a Maneru, was hit from behind with a blast from the Aiiro's attack. The impact caused the Senshi to drop its weapon and be thrown off balance, allowing the Maneru to fire at it with its beam cannon. The blast from the cannon sent the Senshi barreling towards the ground, smashing into a pyramid. After seeing that the Maneru had taken care of the Senshi, Jay spun the Aiiro around only to meet a devastating kick delivered by the Shun. "You will not beat us!" Jordan screamed into the COMM laughing maniacally. "You can never beat us!"   
  
"RRRGGHH." Jay groaned, as he found himself once again struggling to regain control of his suit, only to be hit once again by a barrage of missiles from the Shun. At the same moment, an infuriated Ryan piloted then heavily damaged Senshi out of the wrecked pyramid. Enraged, Ryan commanding the Senshi to activate the Beam Bazookas then combining them together to from the Terra-Crusher Beam cannon. "Now you little punk, I'll teach you to mess with me." Powering up the mighty weapon, he aimed it at the Aiiro and his brother battling, waiting for a clean shot. Meanwhile the Aiiro and Shun fought desperately, they fought with beam sabers blow for blow, each attack more powerful than the last.   
  
At the same time, both pilots noticed the growing energy levels below them. Looking down they both saw the Senshi, powering up the Terra-Crusher and preparing to fire. "No you fool, you'll hit us both!" Jordan screamed through the COMM. "Get out of the way little brother, I'm going to destroy him." Ryan called back. "You idiot, you don't know what that kind of effect that blast could have if it's fired in atmospheric conditions, and you're on the ground, you could kill yourself." Jordan yelled. "Heh, not if I do it first." Jay said into the COMM as he swung his beam saber, catching Jordan off guard and knocking Shun's saber from its hand. "Maneru, now!" He said as he transformed into bird mode and sprayed the last Minion with a barrage of missiles and escaped the battle.   
  
The Maneru, obeying its orders, drew its beam cannon, fired at the Senshi, then transformed into bird mode and followed the Aiiro to safety. The blast from the unseen Maneru rocked the Senshi off balance, causing Ryan to accidentally fire Terra-Crusher straight towards the Shun. Not having time to dodge the attack, Jordan activated the Planet Defensers. Not wanting to take a direct hit from the blast; Jordan maneuvered the Shun as much out of the way as possible.   
  
Just as he feared, he wasn't fast enough and was still hit by much of the blast. The blast hit the defensers' shield with such a force that they deactivated almost instantly, many of them completely disintegrating. Luckily for the Shun, the shields absorbed much of the impact from the blast. With no shield to protect it, the remaining blast blew off the Shun's right wing and heavily damaged the right arm and armor plating, rendering most of the Gundam's right side completely useless. The force from the blast on the badly damaged Senshi sent in tunneling downwards into the ground, creating a huge crater where a Pyramid once lay.  
  
Seeing that the Shun had been hit by the blast, and the forced had pushed the Senshi almost completely under ground, Jay decided that it wouldn't be necessary for him to return and try to finish the brothers off. Leaning back in his seat, exhausted, Jay keyed in the command for top speed, and was on his way home, his one remaining Maneru following him closely. Opening up a COMM link with the base, Jay spoke tiredly to Barren. "Hey bud, you can tell those ten Maneru on their way to go back home, I seriously doubt those two guys will be following anybody anytime soon." He said, smiling weakly.   
  
  



End file.
